landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/TV Series Season 2/@comment-4932201-20170221072356
Dana and Dinah Return: CHARACTERS Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Topps Tria Tricia Dana Dinah Belly Draggers Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby were sitting around a lava vent at night. The moon was full and the sky was cloudless. There was a gentle breeze. “So you’ve been to Saurus Rock before. What was it like? Are there really the teeth of Sharpteeth around it?” Ruby asked her friends. “It was amazing. Yes, there had been teeth around it. However, we broke some of the teeth on it and caused bad luck to fall on the Great Valley.” replied Cera. “What happened?” asked Chomper. “It was my pesky niece and nephew, Dana and Dinah. They’d ran away to there after I told them to ‘Get lost!’. I didn’t know they knew what that meant. We got them back, but their antics broke the teeth off of Saurus Rock.” Cera said. “At least we got it back to normal so the bad luck went away.” Littlefoot said. “I’ve never seen Dana and Dinah before.” Chomper said. “Count yourself lucky.” said Cera. “Who are they?” asked Ruby. “They are the children of my older sister Olivia. She lives in the Mysterious Beyond. They don’t come here that often, which is good.” Cera replied. Suddenly, Tricia came running toward them. “Cewa!” she cried. “What is it Tricia?” Cera asked, even though her baby half-sister was too young to reply properly. However, she found out what it was soon enough. Dana and Dinah came into sight, as did Cera’s father, Topps. “Your niece and nephew are here for a visit. I trust you’ll look after them and not let them get into trouble.” said Topps to Cera. Cera nodded, though it was clear she wasn’t happy. When Topps wasn’t looking, she frowned like a kid that learned that he was going to have liver and onions and Brussel sprouts for dinner. “Could you please eat them?” Cera whispered to Chomper. “That’s not a very nice thing to do!” replied Chomper, shaking his head. Cera moaned. (Theme song: All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time ) “Hello Auntie Cera!” said Dana and Dinah. They could now talk properly instead of in baby talk, though they were still a pain in the tush. “Hello.” replied Cera unenthusiastically. “Is that a Sharptooth?” asked Dana in concern, trembling and pointing at Chomper. “That’s Chomper.” Cera replied. “Is he a S—S—Sharptooth?” asked Dinah, shaking. “Yes, he is.” said Cera. “Is he going to eat us?” asked Dana, shaking. Cera was about to tell him that Chomper was a friendly Sharptooth and wouldn’t hurt him. However, another idea formed in her head. This could be amusing and would get the twins off of her back. “He eats young little Threehorns who don’t behave.” Cera told them. Chomper was about to open his mouth and tell them that he would not harm them, but Cera whispered into his ear “Play along. Trust me, it’s for the best.” Chomper frowned but nodded. It sure seemed mean to him. “Please tell him not to eat us!” begged Dana and Dinah. “Why don’t you stay away from us? That way, Chomper won’t have the chance to gobble you up.” Cera said devilishly. Dana and Dinah scampered off some distance but still remained close by. Chomper glared at Cera. “That was not nice Cera! I wouldn’t hurt them!” he snapped. “It’s for the best, trust me. They are a royal pain in the tush.” Cera replied. The twins didn’t bother them all day. Cera, and her friends meanwhile, played Stop the Seed, among other things, all day. However, at dark, Dana and Dinah came back. They sat around a volcanic heating vent. Cera told them the story of their adventure to get the Stone of Cold Fire. Dana and Dinah listened interestedly. Mosquitoes began to buzz around the kids. “Stupid Buzzing Biters!” Cera moaned. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! Chomper, hungry, and also annoyed by the bugs, snapped at them, eating some of them. Cera continued with the rest of her story, making herself look better than she actually had been in the events she described. Dana and Dinah were focusing more and more on Chomper instead of Cera. Chomper, who was acting as a sort of mosquito-repellant for the group, didn’t pay them any attention. “Think those bugs are just the appetizer and we’re the main course?” Dana whispered to Dinah. “I hope not.” Dinah replied. Chomper continued to eat the Biting Buzzers. Cera, meanwhile, finished her story. “And so, Petrie’s uncle Pterano got banished for five cold times and everything returned to normal.” Chomper finished eating the last of the bugs. Then he licked the goo clean from his mouth. “Mmm, that was good.” he said. “The Sharptooth can talk!” gasped Dana. “Yes, I can talk.” Chomper replied, looking right at them. “Oh no, he’s looking at us!” cried Dinah in horror. “He’s going to eat us!” screamed Dana. “Better get going.” said Cera darkly. The twins took off. “Cera, stop picking on them!” Chomper snapped at her. “Trust me, it’s for the best. You want to be driven out of your mind by them?” Cera asked him. Dana and Dinah ran off, looking for a place to hide. The two began to sing a song that has a tune similar to “Friends for Dinner”. “Mean hungry Sharptooth. He’s a mean hungry Sharptooth!” sang Dana. “Oh no, what are we going to do?” sang Dinah. “I wish I knew.” sang Dana. “If he finds us, he’s going to eat me and you.” sang Dana and Dinah together. “We don’t want to be eaten by that mean hungry Sharptooth!” “He might bite off your head or crunch on your nose.” sang Dana. “He’ll munch on each and every one of your toes.” sang Dinah. Dana moved near a green ferny bush. “Think he’ll find us if we hide underneath?” he sang. “He will and he’ll use our bones to pick his teeth.” sang Dinah. “Maybe he won’t find us in there.” sang Dana, pointing into a cave. “He’ll sneak up on us when we’re not aware.” sang Dinah. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll just leave us alone.” sang Dana. “When he’s done with us, they won’t even be able to find a bone.” sang Dinah. Dana shuddered. “Mean hungry Sharptooth! We don’t want to be found by that mean hungry Sharptooth!” sang Dana and Dinah together, finishing the song. Eventually, Chomper went to bed. Dana and Dinah, upon seeing the Sharptooth leave, came out of hiding. “He’s gone.” said Dinah. “For now.” said Cera smugly. The two young Threehorn shuddered. That night, Dana dreamed that he was running from Chomper. The Sharptooth was right behind him. He ran and found himself trapped against a cliff wall. Dinah, meanwhile, had a nightmare that Chomper was after her. She too reached a dead end, though, in her case, it was water too deep to wade across and she didn’t know how to swim. In of their dreams, Chomper leapt at them to attack. They both jumped up and screamed. The looked around and stared at each other. “I had this really bad Sleep Story. I was chased by Chomper.” said Dana. “I had a similar Sleep Story.” said his twin sister. It was dawn. The Bright Circle was peaking over the horizon. “I wonder where the Sharptooth sleeps.” Dana asked Dinah. “Not sure.” replied Dinah. “Well, we need to know. We want to be sure that we can hide before he gets up.” Dana said. “Good idea.” Dinah replied. A short time later, Littlefoot and the others awoke. Littlefoot said to Cera “I’m worried about Dana and Dinah. I think this whole thing is going too far.” “I agree. I’m going to find them. I want to go talk to them.” said Chomper. He left, looking for the twins. A short time after that, Dana and Dinah came to Cera. “Where is Chomper?” asked Dana. “Out looking for you.” replied Cera. Dana and Dinah, not wanting to be out in the open, took off to go find a place to hide. “Wait, come back!” Cera yelled after them. However, it was no good. The twins were out of earshot. Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, continued to look for a place to hide. “Where should we go?” Dana asked Dinah. “How about this way?” suggested Dinah, pointing to a path that was mostly blocked by large grey boulders. The two looked and saw Chomper coming in the distance. “This way, quickly!” said Dinah. They went on the path and between the boulders. They continued on it and soon found themselves in a grassy plain. They were in the Mysterious Beyond, but they were unaware of this. “Let’s go hide in here. Make it harder for him to find us.” suggested Dana. “Ok, but we need to be careful. The Sharptooth might smell us so we need to be sure we can see him before he sees us.” replied Dinah. “So what happened again?” Littlefoot asked Cera. “I told them that Chomper was looking for them and they took off.” Cera replied. “Did you tell them that I was nice?” Chomper inquired. “Oops.” said Cera, feeling stupid. “We should go find them, we should.” said Ducky. Chomper sniffed the air. “They went this way!” he said. He followed their trail past the rocks. “They went into the Mysterious Beyond.” “Nice going Cera!” Littlefoot snapped at Cera. Cera hung her head in shame. Meanwhile, Dana and Dinah, who had gone a few miles from the Great Valley, looked around. “I think we lost him.” Dana said. They had come to a swampy area. “Where are we?” asked Dinah. “I don’t know, but at least Chomper isn’t here.” replied Dana. Nearby, two Belly Draggers, one with red eyes and one with orange eyes, stared at them hungrily. The twins, however, didn’t notice them. The twins move further into the swampy area. The two Belly Draggers silently crept after the twins. Meanwhile, Petrie said to the others “Me fly ahead and see if me can spot them.” Petrie returned twenty seconds later. “Me no see them, but me see their footprints. But that not all. There also Belly Dragger footprints!” Petrie said in alarm. “Oh no!” Littlefoot and his friends cried. “Come on, we’ve got to save them!” Cera said. Meanwhile, the twins continued to wander into the swamp. “It sure is hot here.” grumbled Dana, feeling the hot, sticky, humid air. “I’m trying to get us out of here.” said Dinah. “I could have sworn I saw that boulder before.” said Dana, pointing at a medium-sized cracked red boulder. “I don’t think we have.” replied Dinah “Yes we did. You’re taking us in circles!” grumbled Dana. “Well, why don’t you try and get us out of here then, brother?” Dinah said sarcastically. “Ok, fine, I will!” Dana snapped. Dana took them on a different path. After a while, they could see the end of the swamp up ahead. “See, I know what I’m doing.” he said. Up ahead loomed a stretch of marshy water. The only way to get across was to hop across on rocks. Unknown to them, though, the two Belly Draggers had snuck in and pretended to be rocks, hoping that the kids would step onto them so that they could eat them. The two hopped across. Right before they reached the spot where the Belly Draggers were, however, they got into an argument. “Those rocks look too slippery! Let’s go back and try a different path across.” Dana said. “No, I think we can make it.” argued Dinah. The two continued to argue. The Belly Draggers became more and more impatient. Finally, they lost their patience and chased after the kids. “Belly Draggers! Run!” yelled Dana. The two ran back across the water, hopping across rocks. However, one of the Belly Draggers had started to move that direction. So they went the other way. Chomper and the others, meanwhile, spotted them. “The Belly Draggers are after them! We need to hurry and get them before the Belly Draggers get them!” Ruby said. Dana and Dinah, meanwhile, were mostly across the water. However, there was a Belly Dragger behind them and another blocked the path to the last rock that they needed to jump to. “We’re doomed!” moaned Dinah. Chomper appeared on the shore. “Jump guys! Grab onto me and I’ll pull you to safety!” he yelled. “Why, so you can eat us instead of them?” asked Dinah skeptically. “You’ll have to trust me! I’m not a mean Sharptooth. Cera was just pulling a joke on you.” Chomper said. The two decided to trust Chomper and jumped. He pulled them to safety. The Belly Draggers moved closer, but Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot, and Ruby pushed rocks down a hill at them. These hit the Belly Draggers and knocked them over. As the rocks kept coming, the Belly Draggers decided to retreat. Dana and Dinah came to Cera. “That wasn’t a very nice thing to do to us Auntie Cera.” said Dinah. “I agree. I’m sorry.” said Cera. Dana and Dinah turned to Chomper. “I’m glad that you’re not going to eat us.” said Dana. “Thanks for saving us.” said Dana and Dinah. “No problem.” Chomper replied. Dana and Dinah began to sing. “I feel so happy, I want everyone to see. It’s like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me!” sang Dana. “I thought Chomper was a bad and vicious Sharptooth. But know we know the truth.” sang Dinah. “He’s nice and helped help save us. And now, we don’t need to fuss.” sang Dana. "We feel so happy We want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Feel so Happy!" sang Dana and Dinah. And so, they returned to the Great Valley with their new friend Chomper.